Terraria Adventures
by Suzie's Story World
Summary: Terraria Adventures is the story of a young girl named Suzie, who find herself in a mysterious world, full of adventure, danger and mystery. With her funny cat Victoria at her side, she soon discovers that the normal rules don't apply and there is an evil, dark presence in the amazing world of Terraria!


TERRARIA ADVENTURES

CHAPTER 1

"Whatcha doing Jaxon?" Suzie said from the window.

"Looking for bugs!" exclaimed Jaxon, as he dug through a dirt patch near the jungle gym in Suzie's back yard.

Ever since the her next door neighbors moved away two months ago, and took their huge trampoline with them, the neighborhood kids were feeling pretty bored on lazy Sundays. Of course, in Hawaii, the weather is almost always nice, and the neighborhood was a great place to play, but it just wasn't the same without the bouncy excitement of a twelve foot trampoline.

"Did you find any yet?" Suzie asked?

"Naw, but there's something here. It looks kinda shiny, like a handle sticking out or something. Come look Suzie!" Jaxon yelled.

"Awesome!" Suzie said. "Mom! Can I go out for a minute?"

As soon as Suzie made her way towards the door, Victoria immediately perked up and ran like a ball of fuzzy lighting to the back door. Victoria was the family cat, a smart little kitty and as curious as a cat can possibly be. Her white and gray fur stood on her back as she slid past Suzie's legs to get a look at a glimpse of the outside world.

"And can I take Victoria out too?" Suzie asked?

"Guh-reh" Mom replied. That was Korean for "sure". Mom continued washing dishes and dancing to herself while listening to her headphones.

Suzie liked digging too, but she preferred sand. Dirt was much too dirty and messy, and one time, when she was five years old, she found a beautiful sea shell in the sand on the beach. Dirt never produced anything a cool as that, in fact, it usually just resulted in Mom getting mad about dirty feet and hands! However, learning about fossils and geology, she knew it was possible to find the most amazing things in the ground… if you knew where to look.

Jaxon pulled at the handle stuck in the ground. Suzie walked up with Victoria bundled up in her hands, and the cat let out a low meow, letting them know that she was just as curious about what it was. Jaxon tugged with all of his strength, resulting in an explosion of dirt that got in his eyes and hair.

"Awww man! My mom's going to get so mad at me… I just took a shower, too!" "Wait, what is this?" The handle was attached to a large glass paddle, and upon closer inspection, it was a mirror.

"Wow! Cool!" said Suzie. Jaxon looked pretty disappointed though, because he was expecting to find a toy or something.

"Well, you can have this Suzie. What is a boy gonna do with a mirror anyway?" Jaxon said.

But Suzie thought to herself "well I'm a tomboy anyway, what am I gonna with a mirror, too?" but said. "Thanks, Jaxon."

As he got on his bike to head back home, Jaxon said "My mom's gonna kill me Suzie! Sheesh, it's times like this that I wish I could escape to another world." "Well, see ya later" he yelled as he pedaled away to his house.

"Escape to another world" thought Suzie… ha how funny. She looked at the mirror. Something about it seemed a little strange. She could see the reflection of her face, but her house wasn't behind her. In fact, in the reflection, she and Victoria were staring back, but behind them was a forest.

"Escape to another world" … for some reason … she couldn't stop saying that in her head. She felt very strange. Almost queasy. Suddenly her head hurt and things got so blurry. So blurry, then dark. Then black. And she was out.

Suzie opened her eyes. The tall grass covered her face and she saw a mushroom right under her nose. Victoria licked her on the chin to let her know she was still there. Suzie stood up, still a bit dazed… and couldn't believe her eyes.

"We are not in Hawaii anymore, Victoria!" Suzie said quietly.

"Nope, we sure aren't" said Victoria.

"Nope" said Suzie.

'Oh. My. Gosh.' thought Suzie. She looked down at Victoria, in disbelief.

"Meow's it going?" asked Victoria.

CHAPTER 2

Other than the fact that it was very unusually quiet, this really didn't seem like another world. In fact everything Suzie saw was the same as home, that is, if you were stranded in the middle of the forest with no one to help you and without ANYTHING to eat. Of course any sense of reality was impossible, because of the chatty and very intelligent cat that was speaking to her. Was this for real?

"Suzieeeee, I'm soooo hungry" whined Victoria. "You are usually so good at feeding me. If your Mom was here, she would get pretty mad at you!"

"Victoria! I don't have anything to eat either!" Suzie exclaimed, then whispered "I can't believe I'm talking to my cat".

It was almost dinner time when Suzie left and now it was getting dark. She was getting pretty worried about what to do. It wasn't cold but there was a weird and somewhat creepy feeling about this place. It was as if something bad was going to happen. Sometimes she would hear the leaves shake or smell something that didn't smell natural.

In fact, in the bush right in front of her, there was a movement. The bush started to shake and it sent a shiver down Suzie's spine. Victoria felt it too. They wanted to run away, but they felt paralyzed right where they stood. Now it was getting closer, the bush was shaking even more and they knew something was going come right out. Suzie braced herself, looking around for a weapon or anything to climb, like a tree. But it was too late! Before she could even breathe, out jumped… a… BUNNY!

"AHHHHH!... ahh?" Suzie said.

"Oh, meow" said Victoria. Even she felt silly about getting all scared.

"What's up doc?" asked the rabbit.

"HUH? You can talk too, bunny?" Suzie asked. "Are all animals like this here? Oh, and I'm not a doctor, bunny."

"I know, human, it's just a line that I use." "Hey… you are, uh, different from the other humans around here."

"Really? Are there other people around here?" Suzie asked excitedly. Suddenly she felt relieved and a whole lot safer.

"Um, yeah doc, but they are, how do you say, MUCH different from you." "In fact, when it turns to night, you may see them, but I wouldn't recommend you get too close to them. They have a particular delight for eating brains. NOT my idea of a good time." said the bunny, not realizing that what he said was the creepiest thing Suzie had ever heard. "Only human brains though, hahah, lucky me, eh doc?"

"Me-ow too!" said Victoria. 'No fair!' thought Suzie

"Are there any nice people here too?" asked Suzie hopefully.

"Sure there are doc, but they are different from you too. It's hard to explain, I'll introduce you tomorrow, ok?" offered the bunny.

"Wow, you sure are helpful bunny. You wouldn't have anything to eat would you?" Suzie said while her stomach grumbled with discomfort.

After a full meal of carrots and sprouts, Suzie felt much better. It can be said that a cat does NOT like vegetables, carrots and sprouts especially, and Victoria could only say "Me-owwwww, licking my own fur tastes better than this stuff!"

Suzie could not take her mind off the zombies. It was frightening to think of them, even though the bunny said he could hide them. "So… uh, how DO we hide from the zombies?" asked Suzie.

"Well, I saw another human do this… do you see that shiny stuff in the dirt over there?" Suzie looked at the spot, and sure enough, there was a long piece of metal, maybe copper, that had a hole in the middle. "Well, take that stick over there and stick it in the hole!"

Suzie did what the bunny said… and to her amazement, she held in her hand a tool, and it looked just like a PICKAXE!

CHAPTER 3

It was a beautiful summer morning. A calm gentle breeze, the scent of purple and red tulips in the air, and the wonderful sight of… FLYING FISH?

The night before, Suzie had fallen asleep in a cave, which she found by digging the fresh dirt with her "homemade" pickaxe. Inside the cave were some amazing sights. Droopy vines hung from the ceiling, which were easy for her to swipe away with her pickaxe. The walls were covered with various types of dirt, stone and even more of the copper she saw earlier. But most intriguing of all were the two things in the middle of the cave… a pot and a chest!

This was proof that there were people around. Inside the brown pot was a mysterious looking rope, and inside the chest were some bottles of bubbling red liquid, a few silver coins, and a toy boomerang.

"Victoria, you're thirsty right?" Suzie asked.

"My throat feels drier than kitty litter, Suzie! Me. Ow. Get it? Me, Ow? Hahaha purrrrrr." Victoria joked.

Suzie had to laugh at this whole situation. How ridiculous it was to be talking to her pet. "Well, I don't have any water for you but do you want to try this stuff?"

She poured the red liquid into a bowl shaped rock, and Victoria didn't hesitate to immediately lap up the mysterious goop.

"Ahhhhhh, that was purrrrfect!" She meowed.

Suddenly, she seemed a bit brighter, happier, and even… healthier? Now that they both felt better, Suzie snuggled up with her dearest kitty. Suzie pretended that her Dad and Mom were wishing them good night and Victoria dreamed about her cozy bed at home and they both fell asleep within minutes.

It whizzed by Suzie's face! The flying fish was definitely dangerous, with sharp knife like fins jutting out of it's sides like a missile with razor blades attached to them. She put her hand on her cheek and she realized that she had a cut on it. A drop of blood dripped out, and, feeling sorry, Victoria stretched out of Suzie's arms and licked her where she had been cut.

"Thanks Victoria, but I think we need to run right now!" Suzie yelled. She had always been a great runner, with endless energy and she could even keep up with her Dad on her bike, but THIS was a different story. The flying fish swooped through the air like a bird, and turned around to come back at her. She followed Victoria, who was looking for something to hide behind. There!

"Over here Suzie!" Victoria screeched, running toward a tree that was about 30 feet away. As they ran, Suzie felt a sharp pain in her leg. It was that toy boomerang, and it was jabbing her in the leg painfully as she ran.

"Dumb toy!" Suzie said as she snatched it out of her pocket and flung it behind her. Then she noticed that a weird blue light was coming from behind. Just as she turned around, she saw the boomerang, sparkling with a burning blue glow, cut through the air like a bolt of lightning and completely sliced the flying fish in half. Then, as if it never touched a thing, the boomerang whipped back around and headed straight for Suzie! Without thinking, she closed her eyes held her hands in front of her face!

"Victoria! Heeeelp me!" she yelled.

"Um, help you with what?" Victoria purred.

Suzie opened her eyes, to see her right hand tightly grasping the boomerang.

"Wow… I… can't believe it Victoria!" Then noticing her cut cheek, Suzie had an idea. She remembered the red liquid from the night below. She opened a bottle, dabbed her finger in it, then rubbed it on her cheek like sun lotion. Suddenly, she felt warm and tingly, like she was eating strawberries and taking a bath at the same time. It was a great feeling, and just as quickly as that, her cheek was…

"Purrrrrfect!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Victoria…" Suzie started "I think I have a magic boomerang and a healing potion in my hand. What do you think?"

"I think we are finally going to have a decent lunch!" she purred, eyeing the flopping pieces of the flying fish and licking her lips.


End file.
